


On Her Knees

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag7 [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asha (Yara) takes orders from a woman for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Her Knees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/gifts).



> drabbletag7 prompt - "hooked"
> 
> Though I mostly write book!Asha as sapphic, I'm stoked to be able to write show!Asha (Yara) as such and be canon-compliant.
> 
> Sorry for the duplicate tags, but I want to be able to find my Asha/Yara fics easy!

Asha Greyjoy is no stranger to the joys of another woman’s body. She’s known many a salt wife, first those of her father and, in time, the ones she claimed for herself. Though each stolen kiss and conquest brought her pleasure, they were nothing compared to _this_.

The Dragon Queen stands in front of her. Light hair. A white dress. Asha can see two perfect points where the gauzy fabric brushes her nipples. She has to remind herself to meet the woman’s eyes while addressing her. They are violet and full of life, unlike the dull ones of the whores that she has known. 

The night before, she told Theon that she would tame the fire bitch and claim her in the name of the Iron Islands. That had been expressed with drunk confidence before she retreated to her chambers, where three naked women awaited.

But, Asha has never taken orders from a woman before. Now, when Daenerys tells her to get on her knees, she complies. With her tongue against the warm place between the dragon queen’s thighs, she sings praises to the Drowned God. 

Daenerys’ hand is on her head, grabbing her hair viciously. She pulls hard as she sways slightly. Though Asha has killed men for less, she moves her tongue faster in response, one hand grabbing Daenerys on the ass to hold her in place and the other reaching up to play with her breasts.

She was supposed to claim Daenerys. But, now, Asha is hooked.


End file.
